Ils sont magiques ! Et moi ?
by Akira-yaoi-fic
Summary: Naruto humain de son état se retrouve dans un petit lycée pour créatures magiques, loup garou, tigre, lapin ou autres sont au rendez vous ! C'est le premier humain à pénétrer dans cette école, vraiment humain ? Sasu Naru ! Lemon dans les chapitres avancés !


Dans un monde étrange vivent des gens étranges, pas dans le sens où ils sont fous, non ils sont magiques. Étrange, comme le monde dans lequel je vis, je vous rassure je suis un humain pur sang mais dans mon lycée tout le monde est plu ou moins magique et plus ou moins fou suivant son caractère magique.

Je rentre en cette rentrée dans mon lycée, je suis humain ais personne ne l'est ici. J'ai oublié de me présenter.

Naruto Namikaze, bientôt 16 ans, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, humain ordinaire.

J'entre au lycée, en seconde et je suis le premier humain à intégrer ce lycée, ce n'est pas par hasard vu que ma marraine en est la directrice et mon parrain est prof dans ce lycée.

Je me doute que tous les regards se tourneront vers moi même si d'habitude on m'ignore.

Les créatures peuplant ce lycée et ce monde sont étranges, je me le suis toujours dis.

Mais je vous raconterais plus tard !

Je pénètre dans le bureau de ma marraine après avoir frappé et attendu son autorisation, elle est assise derrière un bureau rempli de tas de papier différents, il y a une fille rousse présente qui me rappelle vaguement quelque chose.

« Ah Naruto ! Viens., je m'approche et elle me tends des papiers, Ça c'est ton emploi du temps, tu peux assister à tous les cours même si le cours de métamorphose et de magie ne te concerne pas.

-D'accord.

-Voici Karin Uzumaki, elle t'accompagnera à ton premier cours et après elle te fera un peu visiter. Et tu partage ta chambre avec un certain Sasuke Uchiha, voilà la clé de ta chambre. Karin je te le laisse ?

-Oui, tu viens Naruto ? »

Je hocha la tête avant de la suivre à travers les couloirs :

« Tu as déjà déposé tes affaires dans ta chambre ?

-Oui, on peut aller en cours tout de suite.

-Je vois, suis moi c'est par là ! »

Je la suis avant qu'elle ne frappe à une porte, le prof nous dit d'entrer et toute la classe me fixe comme si j'étais une bête de foire, remarque c'est normal un humain dans une classe avec que des créatures magiques ! Mais j'avais pas le choix sinon j'aillais à Suna et j'avais pas trop envie de quitter Konoha, donc me voilà dans cette classe, le prof est un prof de philo, il a les cheveux argentés et un œil noir, l'autre est caché sous un bandeau tout comme le bas de son visage masqué.

« Tu dois être Naruto ?, je hoche la tête, Je suis Kakashi Hatake, loup-garou et prof de philo et aussi prof principal de cette classe, viens donc te présenter., il me laisse la place devant la classe et je prends la parole

-Je suis Namikaze Naruto, j'ai bientôt 16 et je suis humain., je ne dis plus rien et le prof semble surpris et ajoute

-Tu nous un peu ce que tu aime et au contraire, ce que tu déteste.

-J'aime les ramens, les pommes et je déteste les gens qui se croient au dessus du monde, les arrogants et les idiots.

-Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair, assis toi à côté de Sasuke. »

Je vois un garçon brun lever la main et je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui avant de sortir mes affaires. Je prends le temps de le détailler, brun, la peau pâle, les yeux aussi noirs que la nuit. En gros le beau gosse qui je pense se prend pour le meilleur du monde. Mais à part ça il est beau, trop beau. Je déteste les gens comme ça, il sait qu'il est beau et en profite, les gens comme ça sont pitoyables.

Le cours reprend tranquillement et de temps en temps on se tourne pour me jeter un œil, même l' Uchiha s'y est mis. Au bout d'un certain moment quand il a détourné la tête je prends la temps de mieux l'observer, sa peau pâle comme la neige, ses yeux noirs comme la nuit, ses cheveux coiffés assez bizarrement lui donne l'air d'un corbeau, cet oiseau apportant le malheur, personnellement je n'y crois pas et à chaque fois que je croisais un corbeau quelque chose de bien m'arrivait, ou c'était juste un coup de chance. Soudain, il tourne la tête vers moi et je suis hypnotisé par son regard noir je n'arrive plus à m'en détacher, il rougit et j'en fais de même nous restons comme ça jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne, je détourne le regard mes joues s'enflammant encore plus en pensant que nous sommes resté deux, trois peut-être cinq minutes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Karin vient vers moi tout en évitant soigneusement Sasuke :

« Viens je vais te présenter à Taka.

-Taka ?

-C'est le nom de la classe, je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter Sasuke, il n'est pas très bavard mais il est sympa. Allez viens on profite de la récré pour que tu puisse mémoriser le maximum de nom !

-D'accord. »

Elle me mène à une table où toute la classe est réuni, d'ailleurs Sasuke ne tarde pas à nous rejoindre.

« Alors dans l'ordre, elle me présente un brun avec de drôle de tatouage sur les joues, Kiba Inuzuka, c'est un loup garou aussi.

-Enchanté, c'est la première fois que je rencontre un humain !, je hoche la tête avant de prendre la main qu'il me tendait, il tend ma main à son nez et inspire profondément, je reprends rapidement ma main, Ah désolé ! C'est l'habitude, ici quand tu rencontre quelqu'un tu mémorise son odeur, comme je viens de le faire.

-On aurait dû te prévenir, c'est vrai que les humains ne font pas ça., dit Karin

-C'est pas grave, je m'y ferais. C'est juste que ça surprend, désolé Kiba je ne voulait pas réagir comme ça.

-C'est ok mec !, il me sourit gentiment et je me surprend à lui rendre son sourire, plus timidement

mais je souris quand même

-Alors on continue, lui c'est Lee ! C'est une panthère !

-Enchanté Naruto ! Que la flamme de la jeunesse soit toujours avec toi !, il me tend lui aussi sa main que je prend

-Fais pas gaffe, Lee est un peu … surexcité.

-D'accord., lui aussi me renifle comme Kiba l'a fait, il me lâche

-Elle c'est Sakura, c'est une lapine mais te fis pas à ses airs d'anges elle peut être très méchante., le principe du « tu me renifle pour ne jamais m'oublier » recommence , Ino, est une jument et c'est aussi la meilleure amie de Sakura et principale rival bien que l' âme sœur d'Ino soit Sai, lui c'est Neji et sa cousine Hinata, Neji est une oie et Hinata un cygne selon la tradition Neji doit protéger Hinata jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre son âme sœur qui n'est autre que Kiba ! Voici Tenten, c'est tigre, voici Shino ! Lui il est pas très bavard on sait juste que c'est une chauve souris, lui c'est Choji, elle me chuchote, Ne dis jamais qu'il est gros ou un truc du genre, Ensuite celui qui dort la tête sur la table c'est Shikamaru, c'est un cerf, il est très intelligent mais complètement fainéant.

-Je t'ai entendu Karin !, dit il d'une voix tout endormi, il relève la tête et me renifle à son tour, Enchanté Naruto.

-Alors il y a encore Sai, c'est un rat, et enfin en dernier Gaara ! C'est un loup garou aussi.

-Enchanté., il me prend la main et la porte à ses narines

-Bon alors tu connais tout le monde, je crois. Manque personne hein ?

-Si, Juugo et Suigetsu mais ils sont à l'infirmerie.

-Ben tu les verra plus tard. De quoi vous parliez ?

-Dis Naruto ? Tu es humain alors que ce que tu fiche dans ce lycée ?, demande Shikamaru

-Et bien … c'est ma marraine la directrice du lycée et elle ne voulait pas que je quitte Konoha alors elle m'a inscrit ici.

-Je vois … je croyais qu'importe d'où ils venaient les humains étaient interdits ici, même les plus proches des professeur ou autre.

-Je suis assez habitué aux trucs de magie et des transformation, je ne risque pas d'en parler. , il chuchote

-Moi je dis qu'il y a anguille sous roche, c'est pas logique.

-Dis tu sais ce que sont les âmes sœurs ?, demande Sakura

-À peu près … ce sont deux personnes qui sont destinés à s'aimer ou un truc comme ça.

-Ouais c'est ça ! Je suis persuadé que je suis l'âme sœur de Sasuke ! On est destiné à s'aimer et à avoir des enfants ensemble !

-Sakura, tu sais très bien que non. Sinon lors de la pleine lune j'aurais réagis …

-Tu verras, cette semaine tu tomberas dans mes bras !, il soupire

-Idiote ! Il y a que toi pour croire ça !

-Oh pourquoi tu ne l'avoue pas Sasuke ? Je sais que tu m'aime !, il soupire et je demande à Kiba

-Elle est toujours comme ça ?

-Oui, elle n'arrête jamais d'utiliser des techniques de dragues tous plus loufoques les une des autres mais elle ne se rend jamais compte que ça ne marche pas, une créature comme nous ne peut aimer que son âme sœur.

-Je vois …

-Tu t'assois à côté de moi pour le prochain cours ?, la cloche sonne j'aillais répondre quand Sasuke me prend par la main et m'installe à mon bureau en disant

-Il s'assoit à côté de moi.

-Je … mais enfin Sasuke !, j'aillais me lever quand il me retient, Karin arrive

-S'il te plaît Sasuke, s'il n'a pas envie de s'asseoir à côté de toi …

-Je l'obligerais !

-Et comment idiot ? Tâche de me lâcher tout de suite !

-Je t'en prie Naruto calme toi ! Sasuke s'il te plaît !, le prof arrive nous demandant de nous asseoir, je le fais parce que je suis obligé et le cours commence, cours de français avec une certaine Kurenai. »

Je rumine dans mon coin en cherchant un moyen de me venger de cet idiot de Sasuke, d'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi il a fait ça. Enfoiré! Sans le remarquer je mâchouille mon crayon tout en insultant mentalement le type qui me sert de voisin de table.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te forcer à t'asseoir à côté de moi. , je lâche le crayon surpris

-C'est ok, mais t'as pas intérêt à recommencer, je fais ce que je veux.

-Je trouve que pour un humain tu dégage quelque chose d'animal. , je sais pas comment je dois le prendre

-C'est un compliment ?

-Bien sûr !, je rougis avant de détourner la tête

-Hn, merci.

-De rien, tu sais dire que tu n'es pas une créature magique est étrange parce que tu es vraiment beau, trop beau pour être humain.

-Idiot … comment un humain pourrait être beau ? Maintenant que j'y pense c'est avec toi que je partage ma chambre !

-Ah ? Super alors ! »

Avec son sourire pervers c'est sûr que je le crois.


End file.
